


Vidhehi Devi Kalyaanam

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 04:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16695400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Devasena and Amarendra are reborn, and reunite with the blessings of the Goddess.Written from the POV of Amarendra Version 2.2.





	Vidhehi Devi Kalyaanam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fiera94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiera94/gifts), [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts), [Inkn1ght1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkn1ght1/gifts), [spiffycups](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffycups/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to:
> 
> @Fiera94 (She wanted a Reincarnation AU for this MiM);
> 
> @CarminaVulcana (My Durga Puja pics thrilled her so much that she wanted to write a Durga Puja-based modern AU for our lead pair... she would have done an infinitely better job than me, but I am shamelessly greedy);
> 
> @Inkn1ght1 (She wanted fluff or angst of any sort for this MiM... so this is for her);
> 
> @spiffycups (She became such a dear friend in an amazingly short time, and I HAD to write something for her).
> 
> Disclaimer: Devika and Amaresh belong to CarminaVulcana. I am playing around with them for a while... with due permission, of course!
> 
> Would love to know your feedback :)

I can't believe I am doing this.

A hardcore agnostic is what I identify myself as. I have steered clear of all sorts of religious rituals for the last ten years.

And yet, here I am, standing reverently before a towering image of the ten-armed Goddess, with the sandal-smeared flowers and Bilvapatra clasped firmly in my folded hands.

 _This hasn't got anything to do with turning hyper-religious... it's all about searching an Indian connection in a foreign land_ , I try to convince myself.

And well, I wouldn't have stayed behind for the Pushpanjali had it not been for Arindam's insistence... and, ahem, the Prasadam smells heavenly, so the ritual is worth it.

 _Stop lying to yourself, Amaresh_ , an inner voice admonishes me in a slightly amused tone. _You are doing all these things to seek divine intervention for Devika's sake, whether you like to confess it or not._

Ah, _Devika._

The name is sufficient to bring a smile to my lips, and I don't even know why.

She swept me off my feet during the lone occasion I met her... and damn, dude, I don't know anything about her at all... except her name, and her ability to slap the eve-teasers with unparalleled agility.

Yet she looks so vaguely familiar. Were we together in a previous birth or something?

It's unlikely I'll ever see her again... but perhaps the Divine Mother could help me out?

My chain of thoughts is abruptly broken by the booming voice of the priest, "Has everyone got the flowers now? Okay, repeat after me! Namo! Aayurdehi..."

_Give me a long life._

Voila! Sounds perfect. I could spend an eternity with her.

The heat rushing to my cheeks is a clear indicator that I am turning redder than the hibiscus in my hands. Control, Amaresh, control. 

"...yasho dehi..."

_Give me eminence._

Yeah, I could do with a bit of limelight right now... maybe I'll find it less challenging to trace her back? With the proper contacts, that is?

"...bhagyam bhagavati dehi me..."

_Grant me good fortune, O Goddess!_

Hell, yeah, good fortune is what I NEED, Mother, are you listening?

 "...putraan dehi..."

_Give me sons._

AHHHH that's an awkward thing to pray for. I would prefer a daughter any day, but I don't mind staying without kids if she prefers it that way.

Gosh, what am I thinking? She isn't even a friend yet... and I am planning all about the post-marriage life... oh man, this is getting pathetic!

"...dhanam dehi..."

_Give me wealth._

Well, wealth IS a priority in life... no need to be shy about it! 

 _"_...sarvaan kamamshcha dehi me..."

_Provide me with all that I desire._

My current desire is very simple. I just want to see her once. Can you do something about it, Mother?

The priest has presently uttered another long line which has gone over my head, but apparently the Pushpanjali has come to an end.

Before I can control myself, before the volunteers can announce that the flowers must not be hurled but submitted in a basket being passed around, I have already hurled my offerings directly at the Mother's feet.

To my surprise, and utter dismay, they do not reach the intended destination, but get caught mid-flight by someone.

It's a girl... a girl with a VERY long plait, achingly reminiscent of Devika.

She turns around, surprise (instead of anger, as I had feared) etched in her eyes, and I freeze.

DEVIKA!!!!

I forget to think, and I forget to blink. All I can do is stare at her like a mesmerised idiot.

She quietly deposits the offerings-- hers and mine-- in the basket, her amused eyes never leaving mine. "Amaresh, if I remember the name correctly... aren't you? You are starving. Let's queue up for the Prasadam first," she smirks.

I look up at the Durga Pratima... am I imagining things, or is the Goddess actually smiling?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The title has been taken from Argalastotram and means 'O Goddess! Provide me that which is auspicious.'


End file.
